My Last Breath
by Trinnerti
Summary: Oneshot. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes as she stared up at her lover. She never thought she would end up like this. KakaSaku


A/N: Today I got the news that my best friend committed suicide yesterday night. It really broke my heart to hear it seeing it was such a wonderful friend with a lot of potation. He was like a brother to me. This fic is for you old friend, may you rest in peace wherever you are now and know you'll always hold a place in my heart. I'll miss you dearly. The song I used it from Evanescene - My last breath

**Summary:** A tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes as she stared up at her lover. She never thought she would end up like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**My Last Breath**

This wasn't supposed to happen. She always knew that one day she might get killed on the field, and that was also her wish to die while trying to safe the village. But never had she thought it would have come so soon. She was one week away for her twenty-first birthday but it seemed fate had other plans for her. And to think that when she finally found true love, she was rudely taken away from it and there was nothing she could do to stop it. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes as she stared at the blurring form of her lover. Even though it was dark in the cell they're being hold, she could still see the sorrow and hurt in his eyes, wishing her to just linger a moment longer with him.

_hold on to me love  
you know __I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Sakura coughed violently, blood filling up her airways as she desperately tried to breathe. She felt the grip around her tighten and was pulled closer to her lover's chest. Her head rested on his arm, her back slightly supported by his bent knee and her legs lying over the cold dirty stones of the cell. It seemed centuries ago that she and Kakashi got engaged while the truth was that it was only three weeks ago. But those happy times seemed so far away. She closed her eyes briefly, forcing up an image of a happy moment between them. Her action caused alarm though as she heard the voice of his lover soon after.

"Don't go Sakura…"_  
_

_  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet __ruptured light it ends here tonight_

Forcing her eyes open Sakura noted that it took her more strength as before. She turned her head to the side as she felt another coughing fit coming up. Blood spurted out of her mouth and she watched it splash onto the ground; adding to the puddle of blood surrounding them as it slowly trickled down her body; leaking out of her wounds. If she only could use her chakra, then she could easily heal those bloody wounds and she could live to see another day. But those bastards had drugged them both so they couldn't use any chakra; not able to summon a single spark. She squeezed her eyes shut as another coughing fit came up, pain rushing over her veins as her body shook with her violent coughing. She panted, desperately trying to gain some air in her lungs.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Get the scroll and get out. They got in quite easily but the way out was where it went all wrong. Surrounded by a group of hostile ninja's they did their best they could do. But they seemed like cockroaches, they always kept coming more and more. Knowing that if they didn't get out of here soon and everyone would get caught, Sakura gave the scroll to Naruto and distracted the rest so Naruto could escape and get reinforcements. She heard the sounds of thousands chirping birds on her right side and pain filled screams as raikiri of Kakashi clashed with the enemy's bodies. They stood their ground for awhile after Naruto left but after a tiny mistake, Sakura was kicked hard in the stomach, sending her crashing into a rock. Before she could get up and recover a kunai was pressed into her neck and already cutting her skin slightly. It forced Kakashi to submit as they threatened to kill Sakura if he didn't come along quietly. They were knocked unconscious, drugged and thrown into a cell.

Everyday they would come in and drag one of them away for hours of endless torture, trying to squeeze out information about Konoha and the scroll they had taken. After the torture they would drug them once again before they were thrown back into the cellar. But none of the two submitted and that only made them angrier. Finally having enough of their everlasting silence they asked Kakashi one more time to answer their questions. But this time when Kakashi didn't reply, they didn't yell like they always did. Instead they smirked and walked over to the pink haired girl. The man pulled out a claw like weapon, four blades sticking out between his fingers as he turned his hand into a fist. Without a warning he trusted it into her; Sakura's eyes widened with shock as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

The man smirked evilly and twisted the blade even further into the fragile body before finally drawing back, his four blades now staining with her blood. Sakura slit down the wall, leaving a blood trail behind as blood started to leak out of her wounds and the corner of her mouth.

Kakashi yelled horrified as he watched his lover sliding down the wall. He wanted to run towards her but he couldn't struggle out of the grasp of the two men holding him on his place.

"That would teach you keeping silent," The man whom stabbed Sakura said as he stared down at the horror stricken face of Kakashi. He nodded towards his two men and made their way outside of the cell, closing the door with a slam. Rushing towards her lover her tried to wipe the blood away, hushing words that everything would be alright soon as his mind was screaming that it was his entire fault. And that is how Sakura found herself in the arms of her love as she felt her life strength slipping away from her with every raspy breath she took._  
_

_  
__I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

She would miss it though, her friends back in Konoha. The laughing face of her best friend Naruto; how he would stuff himself full with ramen everyday. Or Sai that after years of working with the painter slowly grew on her. She would even miss how he would call her ugly or hag when he addressed her. She would miss the training with her Shishou or the smell of sake surrounding her as Sakura was dragged towards the bar for a drinking contest between student and teacher. Or the scent of dried ink and old papers that were already colouring when she was visiting her mother in the library she owned. The familiar scent of the hospital where she worked if she wasn't away on a mission. The sound of Ino whining against her to tell her how her boyfriend looked under his mask and if he really was such a god bed. But what she would miss the most was the man holding her now in his arms.

The moments they had between them; how he would hold her while they slept. How he would slowly kiss her if he left the bed, his hushed voice when he whispered something into her ear, the hugs he would give her on daily base. She loved every inch, every annoying habit of him. It was just how he was and he was just like she wanted him to be. He didn't always claim to know what she was up to or doing when she wasn't in his presence, he knew not to ask further if she said clearly that nothing was wrong. He knew her just as well as she knew herself, maybe even better. And she loved him because she could simply be herself when she was around him. He knew all her strange habits and still he came back to her every time._  
_

_  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet __ruptured light it ends here tonight  
_

The edges of her vision started to blur and Sakura knew it wouldn't be long before she would breathe out her last breath here on this earth. It seemed that Kakashi knew it too as a tear landed upon her dirt covered forehead. She blinked confused, staring up warily at the tears slowly running down his cheeks. Not wanting him to be sad, she tried to rise up her hand to wipe away his tears. She was annoyed that it took her so much strength to move her arm while before she could do it without even concentrating to do the movement. Finally succeeding to lift it up, she placed her trembling hand upon his right cheek, her thumb moving agonising slow as she tried to wipe away his tears.

"Don't…cry…I'll…be with yu…" she gurgled out with difficulty. Her eyebrow knitting together frustrated that it was so hard to talk. There was so much she wanted to tell him, how much he meant to her. But the fate was cruel yet again as she felt the end closing up on her even closer than before. Her hand seemed to lose its strength as it started to slip off his cheek. His free hand came up quickly as he pushed her hand against the side of his face, not wanting to let her go. She felt the wetness of his mask pressing under her skin, her heart throbbing painfully at the knowledge she would leave him here alone.

_  
__Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_

_  
_Her vision started to blurry and darken even further, her lovers face only a blur of black and silver. Taking another shallow breath she tried to utter her last words to him, coughing up the blood that came with her inhale of air.

"I…love…I love…you…"

_  
__Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
_

She felt the hand holding her own tighten and a heart curling sob filling the air. Something pressed against her mouth; it felt urgent and needy. Smiling softly she pushed her last strength into their kiss, pushing her mouth back against his before she let her body rest entirely in his grasp.

_  
__Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you_

Her eyes closed as her last breath escaped through her lips and Sakura Haruno was no more.

_  
__Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight_


End file.
